Our Experiments
by Beckon
Summary: Her fingers moved to tangle softly in his pink strands as she leaned in towards him once more; the soft yet flushed skin of their foreheads touched first before she let her lips balance on the edges of his own.


**A/N: I had to get this out of my head and it just so happened to be with my OTP... pure coincidence... I swear. Also typed it in the middle of lecture, don't tell the teacher.**

Fingertips skimmed down along the soft curve of his jawline and watched as, even in the unconscious hold of sleep, he still turned away from the touch; a light twitch of movement moved across his face and a small frown settled on his lips. She waited a few small moments before she moved to brush her fingers through the soft, pink strands that partly masked his face. Fingers lightly tucked the strands behind one ear to reveal the second half of his glasses; the white frames almost looked like the hands of an artisan had perfected them. They were smooth to the touch and fitted him perfectly- not to say that he really had a choice to take them off or not.

She slowly traced the curve of his cheek with the back of her fingers before they carefully moved to cup his chin just lightly; just long enough for the faint brush of her thumb to make its way over his lower lip. Once more, he seemed disapprove of the motion in his sleep and turned away from her again. A light chuckle left her for a moment before she leaned over and gently touched her lips against the corner of his.

"What time is it?" he muttered as he gave in to her attempts to wake him. One hand pushed aside the remaining, messy strands that had fallen into his face while he slept; the other reached over and lightly grasped the back of her neck as he pulled her down into a full embrace.

"Seven in the morning." She whispered as her fingers lightly dressed the curve of his jaw once more; she pulled him back in towards her and carefully shifted her body to better accommodate and accessorize his own.

His hand dropped from the back of her neck and resettled on the lower curve of her hip as he finished her motion and peeled her away from her own spot beneath the sheets; pulling her form to rest on top of his own. "Still too early."

"Maybe you shouldn't spend half the night in the labs." She remarked between his lips as she felt his fingers tangle themselves in her loosened black locks; making sure that the space between them stayed at a minimum. Her fingers moved to cup his face as she lightly tilted his head back to further their continuous on-and-off again embrace.

"Maybe if you joined me more often…" he started before her lips interrupted him once more. Fingertips traced different shapes and forms into her lower back as he felt the smooth wave of muscles roll and flex beneath each touch. He carefully moved to outline the entire map of her back before his fingers found the soft knot of tissue under her skin; listening as she moaned faintly at the interaction. She only seemed to take the sudden pleasurable touch out on him next as she let her tongue stroke the tender surfaces in his mouth.

"I was created in a lab." She replied as their embrace broke away in a flood of gasps and soft pants. Her fingers moved to tangle softly in his pink strands as she leaned in towards him once more; the soft yet flushed skin of their foreheads touched first before she let her lips balance on the edges of his own. "And I worked in one for a majority of my life… as of now, I have no need to rush back so quickly."

"What a shame." He whispered as fingers moved to push her thick, black locks behind one ear before they followed down the soft shape of her jaw and lightly locked at her chin; he gently tugged down at an angle and felt the warm contact of her lips once more. "I was hoping to run some more experiments on you."

She caught that dangerous flare in his eyes and chuckled lightly in response. "What kind… did you have in mind?"

"The one that has you on my table, screaming."

"Oh those ones… those aren't your experiments on me; they're my experiments on you."


End file.
